supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve (The Great Return)
Eve is the first thing created by Erebus, the mother of all monsters as well as the creator of the Monsterkind . Biography Erebus, considering the Primordial Beasts as almost perfects, took a piece of the DNA of each and mix them to form a black substance, he created a body for it, he call it Eve . Eve is saved by Nature, short after the sealing of Erebus, and he tell to Abdiel to keep her safe until the first humans, Nature knewed the fact she could change humans into monsters . Eve waits until she meet Abel, the brother of Cain, they become friends until the murder of Abel by his older brother, Cain didn't have the strength to finish the murder and let Abel dying after his suicide (who turned him into a Demon) . Eve founded Abel, dying, on the ground and try to help him, she accidently turn him into an alpha and she, with his help, decided to make more of his specie, . They later discovered he was a Dragon . She walked on the Earth turning humans into alphas and finish by turning a deity into monster, Apophis . She was found and trapped in the Purgatory by Chaos in punishment . Personnality Eve loves and cares deeply for her father, her husband and her descendants as well as for Nature she considers like a brother to her, she has a great respect for the Natural Order of Things . She is mostly apathetic towards humankind but she likes somes of them like Abel, however, she can be very disdainful by speaking about the other humans . She is very proud of her children and, along with her husband, sees them as the most precious things in all creation . Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Eve can do almost anything she want and can only be hurted by at least Archangel-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Eve is stronger than anything other of her father, her uncles and Nature . ** Super Speed : Eve can move faster than anything else except her father and uncles . ** Super Stamina : Eve don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Eve is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Eve is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt her need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, she is immune to the Colt, she can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : She knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Eve can see the future at will, however, her visions are not always clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : She can hide her nature and his power to anything weaker than herself . * Turning : As a ability she got from the Primordial Beasts' DNA inside her, she can turn humans into monsters of all kind . * Telepathic Link: She have a powerfull telepathic link with all her descendants, that link is even stronger with the alphas . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Eve can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can heavily hurt her and can kill her if Eve is weakened . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, Adam, the Time Imperators and the Necrosians can heavily hurt her . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt her . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill her . * Archangel Swords : They can heavily hurt Eve . * Archangel Blades : They can moderatly hurt Eve . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Eve can be trapped by the seals made by her uncles and her father . * '''Phoenix Ashes : She can be throwed to the Purgatory again by phoenix ashes . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Leviathans Category:Golems Category:Flyers Category:Djinns Category:Strongest of Species Category:Monsters Category:The Great Return Category:Higher Beings